Optical code scanners are used in point of sale terminals to read optical codes on items which are presented to the terminals for purchase as part of purchase transactions. The optical code scanners can be hybrid scanners that use both laser based and image based scanning technology to read optical codes as well as capturing other information. Some optical code scanners use just image based scanning technology. As part of the purchase transactions, the point of sale terminal accepts a payment instrument that may suitably include a check.
The image based scanning technology captures an image of an optical code and processes the image to recover or read the optical code captured in the image. The image is captured using an image capture device. The cost of the image capture device may be reduced by using a low resolution image capture device. The low resolution images produced by the low resolution image capture device still allow for the reading of an optical code captured within the image with little or no increase in the rate of missed reads or failure to read an optical code that is captured in the image. However, lower resolution image capture devices may have a reduced width of image field which limits its ability to capture images of objects larger than an optical code, such as a check for example.